Un sueño en San Valentin
by Bleach010915
Summary: One Shot Diakko.


**Little Witch Academia es propiedad de Trigger.**

 **Hola este es un pequeño One Shot Diakko, por el día de san Valentín, algo atrasado por cierto XD**

~0~0~0~0~

Faltaban apenas unas pocas horas para que las alumnas de luna nova tuvieran que levantarse para asistir a sus clases, en el dormitorio del equipo azul, más en específico la cama de diana, la rubia estaba teniendo actividades no muy inocentes antes de despertar y alistarse para sus deberes diarios.

"…Akko…te quiero demasiado, ¿sabes?…" Decía diana en un susurro apenas audible mientras pasaba sus dedos acariciando la piel suave de la espalda desnuda de Akko.

"D-Diana…tu…".

Diana la sujetó del rostro y la besó de manera apasionada y al mismo tiempo anhelante, después separaron sus labios y la rubia enredo sus brazos sobre el cuello de la bruja castaña que estaba sobre ella para quedar en un cálido abrazo pero aun así como en otras noches, diana planeaba su siguiente movimiento y continuo bajando una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Akko.

"¿Akko, Porque te sonrojas después de todo lo que hemos hecho?".- Decía diana en voz baja y adormilada.

"P-Pero, es que yo solo…".- Akko balbuceaba nerviosamente.

"¿Qué pasa…". Diana notó el nerviosismo de su amiga y enseguida comenzó a analizar la situación. Tanto ella como Akko no estaban desnudas, Akko no estaba sobre ella en la cama, sino que estaba sentada aun lado pero diana era quien la sujetaba del cuello y sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Entonces entendió todo, ella estaba soñando con Akko, pero por la mirada que le estaba dando la castaña en este momento al parecer diana hizo más que solo soñar.

"Y-Yo solo quería sorprenderte despertándote antes…"

"A-Akko, ¿acaso yo… dije o hice algo?

"B-Bueno, yo entré a tu habitación, cuando me estaba acercando a ti de repente me llamaste, así que me incline para escucharte y m-me tomaste del rostro y me b-besaste".

Diana se quedó en shock, de lo único que se podía sentir aliviada es que Akko no mencionó nada de que diana hubiera dicho algo más acerca de lo que estaba soñando, las chicas desviaron su mirada ya que ambas tenían sus rostros sonrojados.

"Diana, ¿pasa algo?... ¿Akko?".- Hannah se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

"L-Lo siento, yo… me voy, nos vemos después" Akko salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando algo aturdidas a sus compañeras

"S-Si, nos vemos…".

"¿Cómo fue que entro?".

"N-No te preocupes por eso…" diana decía cubriendo su rostro con una de sus almohadas.

"Está bien". Ahora Hannah estaba extrañada tanto por Akko como por el comportamiento de su compañera de habitación

Diana se quedó sola para pensar en lo sucedido, la situación era terrible, ella estuvo teniendo sueños indecentes y muy explícitos que la relacionaban con su amiga, y además al parecer le confeso sus sentimientos y la besos sin siquiera pedir su consentimiento.

Definitivamente las hormonas y su amor que aún no sabía si era correspondido estaban haciendo estragos en sus pensamientos y sus sueños.

Llego la hora de levantarse así que decidió ir a tomar una ducha fría para calmarse y tratar de pensar en cómo haría ahora para ver a los ojos a la chica dueña de su afecto.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 _Mientras tanto en el dormitorio del equipo rojo…_

"Dianaaaaa…".- Akko gritaba desesperadamente pero Sucy le lanzo una almohada.

"Guarda silencio Akko".- decía Sucy

"¿Que pasa Akko?".- Pregunto Lotte Yanson algo sorprendida pero con una mirada muy adormilada.

"B-Bueno, hace rato fui a visitar a diana y…".- la cara de Akko echaba vapor de lo roja y cálida que era. "Digamos que me di cuenta de que ella me ve como algo más… que una amiga, bueno al menos en sus sueños…".- la última frase la dijo en voz cada vez mas baja.

"¿Y eso qué?, sabemos que te mueres por ella". Interrumpió Sucy algo fastidiada.

"¿Porque simplemente no aprovechaste la oportunidad para decirle cómo te sientes?".- ahora Lotte la veía con interés y su rostro mucho mas despierto.

"Todo fue muy rápido, además siempre que la veo me quedo en blanco, no sé qué decirle...".

"Que te parece si aprovechas el día de san Valentín, solo faltan dos días". Sugirió la chica de anteojos.

"Tenía planeado regalar chocolates caseros para mis amigos, tal vez haga algo especial para ella…"

"¿Caseros?, ¿tu?, jajaja" se reía Sucy porque sabía bien que la cocina no era uno de los fuertes de la bruja japonesa.

"Está bien, tenía planeado pedirle ayuda a Jasminka…".

"Pues tienes que hacerlo rápido, estoy harta de escucharte decir su nombre todas las noches… es perturbante".- así como diana soñaba con Akko, Akko también tenía sus momentos nocturnos sobre su amiga rubia.

B-Bueno…".- la brujita castaña aparto su mirada de sus amigas que la veían con diversión.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Habían pasado las clases y Akko se encontraba caminando hacia el dormitorio de la maestra Úrsula para seguir con sus clases de tutoría.

"Creo que no estaría mal pedirle algunos consejos a ursula-sensei".- la castaña se decía optimistamente.

"Sensei, ¿¡está ahí!?

Akko no escucho ningún ruido así que se resignó a regresar a su dormitorio

"¡Si estamos!, D-Digo si esta…".- se abrió la puerta rápidamente.

"¿Croix-sensei?

"¡Akko!".- por fin salió la bruja dueña del dormitorio

"¿Que se te ofrece?

"Bueno teníamos una reunión de tutoría planeada para hoy…pero veo que estas ocupada".

Akko podía ver algunas marcas de beso en el cuello de su tutora, su ropa estaba ligeramente desalineada y además de que las dos respiraban pesadamente.

"No, claro que no".- decía la profesora ursula.

Por la cara de decepción de croix, Akko podía ver que en realidad si estaban demasiado ocupadas.

"No, no importa, mejor regreso otro día, adiós sensei".- la pequeña brujita se alejó lo más rápido que pudo para darles su privacidad a sus maestras.

"Vaya estos últimos días parece que hay una atmosfera algo… intensa en la academia". Pasaron unos minutos y de repente le llego a Akko una nota.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo. Te espero en mi habitación a las 5. _Diana Cavendish_.". Akko sintió una ola de nerviosismo y se preparó para encontrarse con su amiga.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Diana se dirigía a su habitación tenía planeado disculparse con Akko por lo que había pasado en la mañana así que la citó para reunirse, por lo que camino lo más rápido que pudo para no llegar tarde, al cruzar uno de los pasillos, diana se encontró con Akko que iba a verla.

"Akko, Buenas tardes"

"H-Hola diana". La rubia podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga, se sintió mal por causarle problemas a Akko. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación las chicas entraron y diana guio a Akko a su dormitorio ya que quería algo de privacidad.

"Toma asiento por favor, traeré un poco de té".-Diana salió del dormitorio y llego con dos tazas de té y dos rebanadas de pastel.

"Gracias, diana".

Por su nerviosismo, ninguna de las dos comía o hablaba, así que diana decidió hablar primero.

"Akko, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó, mi comportamiento fue totalmente inapropiado y me aproveche de ti, no importa si estaba medio dormida o no". Diana dejó de mirar a Akko y bajó su mirada. "Solo espero que no me guardes rencor por lo que pasó"

"N-No, No estoy enojada… creo que es normal soñar con la persona que quieres".- al pensar bien lo que había dicho Akko se puso completamente roja y nerviosa de nuevo, definitivamente no podía tratar con diana sin perder la poca compostura que tenía. "B-Bueno no quise decir que estabas enamorada de mi ni nada parecido, S-Solo… bueno es normal hacer ese tipo de cosas"

De repente alguien entró a la habitación y se podía escuchar que se sentaron en uno de los sofás de la estancia, Akko instintivamente tomó del brazo a diana y se colocó detrás de la estantería que divide la habitación para esconderse

"¿Akko que estas…?".-la brujas castaña cayó sobre ella.

"Akko…".- ahora diana era la que estaba más nerviosa por esta situación.

"L-Lo siento, es que me asuste un poco…"

"Pero…¿por qué?"

De repente escucharon un gemido proveniente del otro lado de la habitación.

"B-Barbara…"

"No te preocupes… no te hare daño".- Barbara abrazó a Lotte y después le dio un beso en la mejilla. "no tenemos que hacer nada que tu no quieras".

"No es que no quiera, tus besos y caricias m-me gustan mucho… pero es solo que siento algo de vergüenza…".- decía Lotte muy sonrojada.

"L-Lotte…N-No tienes que sentir vergüenza…la verdad a mí me gusta mucho tocarte y también disfruto cuando tú lo haces…"

Ahora las dos estaban muy rojas pero aun así Barbara se lanzó sobre Lotte y comenzó a llenarla de besos.

Por otra parte Akko y diana estaba muy avergonzadas al escuchar lo que ocurría al otro lado de la habitación, al estar tan cerca una de la otra, diana se aventuró a tratar de llevar una conversación silenciosa con Akko.

"Y tú también has soñado conmigo alguna vez, Akko?

"¿Cómo?".

"Bueno, dijiste que era algo normal". Diana tenía muy rojo su rostro y abrazó a Akko para ocultar su rostro en su cuello por la vergüenza además de que quería estar todavía más cerca de ella.

"¿Eh?, bueno tal vez un poco".- Akko se dio cuenta de cómo la habitación se sentía más cálida, ya sea que fuera por el abrazo de diana o por el sonido de los gemidos de su amiga de anteojos.

"Oh, Podrías decirme de que tratan esos sueños".- la rubia le susurró al oído

"¿Qué?, N-No quiero"

"¿nmm?, no crees que sería justo ya que tú tienes una idea de cómo son mis sueños contigo…"

"P-Pero eso fue porque tú me besaste".- Akko se ponía cada vez más nerviosa ante la petición de diana.

"¿Y quién entró a mi habitación sin permiso?".- diana apretó su abrazo.

"Bueno, fue mi culpa pero… aun así no te lo diré…"

Diana hizo un leve puchero pero dejó en paz a su amiga. "está bien".

Después de un rato se dieron cuenta de que sus compañeras ya no estaban en la habitación así que se separaron lentamente, y se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

"Sabes Akko, tú me gustas… pensé que debería decirlo correctamente"

"Diana…"

"Y tú, ¿qué piensas de mí?

"Yo…" Akko se quedó un tiempo reflexionando, esto hizo que diana se pusiera más y más nerviosa así que la bruja castaña decidió tratar de calmarla.

Diana, ¿puedes esperar dos días para que te diga mi respuesta?".- Akko junto sus frentes y siguió mirándola a los ojos. "¿por favor?".

"Está bien, espero que tu respuesta sea favorable para mí". Las chicas se pusieron de pie y Akko regresó a su dormitorio. Ya adentro estaban Lotte y Sucy conversando tranquilamente leyendo algunas revistas de decoraciones para cocinar chocolate casero.

"Lotte, ¿podrían presentarme alguna de esas?".-

0~0~0~0~0~0

Por fin llego el día de san Valentín, sorprendentemente Akko tuvo listos los chocolates que le entregaría a sus amigos, así como el que le entregaría a diana.

En el transcurso del día, Akko entregó los chocolates a sus amigas de la escuela pero se puedo de acuerdo para visitar a Andrew y a Frank.

"Akko, ¿ya estas lista?

"Si, vamos".- Akko tomo una bolsa donde tenía los chocolates que le faltaban de entregar.

Los chicos las esperaron en una cafetería que estaba en el pueblo.

"Siento la tardanza".- decía Akko alegremente.

"No se preocupen no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí…".- contesto Frank.

Akko y Lotte entregaron los chocolates "por compromiso" a sus amigos, Lotte le entrego uno a Frank que estaba envuelto en un moño color azul, mientras que Akko le entrego a Andrew uno envuelto en un moño color verde.

"¿Lotte podemos hablar?".- pregunto Frank algo nervioso y los dos salieron de la cafetería.

"¿nmm, porque se alejaron?".- Akko regresaba del baño por lo que no sabía exactamente porque se alejaban sus amigos.

"Probablemente Frank se va a declarar a Lotte"

"¿Qué?

"Hace tiempo que está interesado en ella"

"Pero…Lotte…".- Akko recordó cuando se encontraban en la habitación de diana y se toparon con Barbara y Lotte.

"Por tu cara, supongo que ella sale con alguien más…"

"Sí, es una lástima por Frank, parece un tipo agradable"

"No tienes que preocuparte por el…"

"¿Eh?"

"Él me tiene a mi como su amigo, por eso no tienes que preocuparte, yo veré que este bien".- decía Andrew con desinterés.

" _Oh".-_ Akko comprendió a que se refería su amigo.

"Y bien, como van las cosas contigo y diana".

"Bueno, le preparé un chocolate casero también aunque la decoración es un poco diferente"

"¿En serio, puedo verlo?"

"S-Si".- Akko sacó de su bolsa un gran chocolate en forma de corazón adornado con moño rojo y las letras de Te quiero escritas con chocolate blanco.

"Es enorme…" fue lo único que pudo decir el chico inglés.

"Haha, si… creo que me sobrepase un poco, pero no quiero que diana tenga duda acerca de lo que siento por ella…"

"Me alegro por ustedes".- Andrew le sonrió y le entrego de vuelta el chocolate.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Diana se encontraba en el pueblo, ella había ido lo más temprano posible para buscar una caja de chocolates variados que le había llamado la atención ya que quería regalársela a Akko, estuvo mucho tiempo buscando hasta que por fin la encontró.

"Espero que le gusten a Akko".- diana sonrió al imaginar en el rostro sonriente de Akko cuando se los entregara.

Cuando se dirigía a la academia vio a Lotte y Frank conversando afuera de una cafetería, pensó que tal vez Akko estaría con ella, así que se acercó ya que sería una buena oportunidad para regresar juntas a la escuela. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que Akko se encontraba con Andrew

"Oh, Akko…" diana quería hacerle alguna señal para que volteara a verla pero se detuvo cuando vio que la pequeña bruja le entregaba un enorme chocolate con las palabras Te quiero escritas en él.

"Porque ella…" diana se sintió algo celosa al ver a sus dos amigos, así que decidió mejor regresar sola.

Mientras tanto Lotte y Frank la vieron y trataron de llamarla pero al parecer ella no los escucho. Los chicos entraron de regreso a la cafetería.

"Bueno ya que terminamos lo que veníamos a hacer aquí, creo que es hora de irnos".

"Akko, hace poco vimos a diana pasar cerca de aquí".- le comentaba Lotte a su amiga japonesa.

"¡Oh!, pudimos haber regresado juntas".

"Parece que estaba algo distraída"

"Bueno…No importa".

"Es hora de regresar Akko". Las chicas caminaron hasta la ley line más cercana para tomar un viaje en escoba.

Antes de llegar a su dormitorio Lotte y Akko se encontraron con Hannah y Barbara.

"Hola, Hannah, Barbara, ¿se encuentra diana en su habitación?".

"Sí, pero está descansando".- decía Barbara sonriéndole a Lotte.

"Oh, quería ir a visitarla".

"Es que regreso del pueblo y enseguida se fue a acostar sin decir nada, se veía algo decaída". Ahora Hannah fue la que contestaba.

Akko se preocupó por su amiga rubia así que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para visitarla y ver como esta.

"Aun así, quiero verla tengo algo que decirle"

"Está bien, pero si vez que no está de humor y te saca de la habitación no nos culpes". Las chicas se alejaron para ir a la biblioteca.

"¡Claro!"

Akko rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de diana con su chocolate en mano.

"Diana, ¿puedo pasar?

La rubia abrió la puerta algo desanimada.- "¿Qué pasa Akko?".

"Bueno, quería verte…".- al escuchar esto diana desvió su mirada algo molesta y este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Akko. "¿Estás bien?

"Si, no tengo ningún problema, pero me sorprende que digas que querías verme"

"¿Por qué lo dices?

"Bueno, vi que estabas muy contenta dándole un enorme chocolate en forma de corazón a Andrew"

"¿Que?"

"Oh, si también el chocolate tenia escrito te quiero con letras blancas, era enorme".

" _Oh, ya entiendo_. Yo solo le entregue a Andrew un chocolate por compromiso".

"Es la primera vez que veo un chocolate hecho por compromiso tan grande y adornado, además que no le escribes te quiero a alguien que no te importa".

"¿Diana estas celosa?"

"C-Claro que no".- diana desvió su mirada algo sonrojada

"¿Segura?"

"B-Bueno es solo que pensé que con lo que habíamos pasado estos días…".- Akko saco el chocolate para enseñárselo a diana.

"¿el chocolate que viste era este?"

"¿Eh?, si…".- Akko tomo una de sus manos y la acaricio suavemente.

"Solo se lo enseñe a Andrew porque él sabía que tú me gustas y quería ver el chocolate que te regalaría".

"Entonces, ¿paso eso…?"

"Si, feliz día de san Valentín…". Akko le entrego el enorme chocolate y después tomo a diana de los hombros para acercarla y besarla en la mejilla, después tomó de las manos a su amiga y trató de cubrir su cara con el chocolate. "Te quiero, diana". Diana solo podía ver muy poco sus ojos y el flequillo de Akko.

Diana apartó el chocolate gigante dejándolo en un la mesa cercana a la puerta y abrazó a Akko fuertemente y después sin previo aviso la besó en los labios.

"Por cierto también tengo algo para ti"

Diana le entrego a Akko una caja de chocolates, mientras aún estaba en sus manos la bruja rubia abrió la caja para darle de comer uno a su amiga.

"Diana espera…". En cuanto el chocolate estuvo en la boca de Akko, la rubia aprovecho para besarla apasionadamente, su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de la boca de Akko y con una se sus manos acaricio su rostro.

"D-Diana…".- la cara de Akko estaba roja de vergüenza, sus piernas se debilitaron y comenzó a caer lentamente.

"Eso fue delicioso".- diana se lamio los labios y le dio otro beso en la mejilla a su amiga. "¿Estas bien?".

"Si, solo me tomaste desprevenida".

Diana la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo abrazándola por detrás suspirando cerca del cuello de Akko haciéndola estremecer.

"Sabes, nunca voy a dejar que Andrew se quede contigo".

"¿Eh?... Pero, D-Diana…Yo… tú sabes…Y-Yo…te quiero a ti, siempre será así.

Diana se sorprendió al ver el nerviosismo y la sinceridad en las palabras de Akko, pero al mismo tiempo siente una gran calidez en su corazón…

" _Ah, creo que podría darme un ataque de ternura en este momento"._ Pensó diana para sí misma mientras apretaba más su abrazo.

"Yo También te quiero, Akko…"

.

.

.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Por favor comente!**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
